


When the cat's away...

by Pinkwebby



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Modern Era, Pegging, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10308716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkwebby/pseuds/Pinkwebby
Summary: Fenris is finally back from a work trip and Penelope Hawke really missed him!





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the DA Weird Shit Chat monthly writing! Yay!

Fenris had just come home from his month-long work trip to Denerim, and Penelope was as excited as a school girl asking her crush out on a date. 

Fenris, on the other hand, was exhausted. The plane ride in the lowest class his work could get was awful and for some odd reason, Merrill was on the plane, and when she noticed the seat beside him was empty, she was inclined to sit next to him and talk his ear off.

“I’m home,” Fenris’ tired voice rang out in the living room.

Before Penelope could even jump to her feet, Puppers was up and barreling into the mud room. Penelope giggled and followed her large mabari. On the floor was Fenris with Puppers on top of him, licking his face happily.

“Puppers, old boy, I don’t think he wants your kisses,” Penelope said, taking a hold of his collar and gently pulling him off of her husband.

Fenris pat Puppers on his head a couple times, before standing up to greet Penelope.

“Ah, don’t you kiss me with that slobbery face, love. Go wash up so I can get a proper kiss from you,” She teased, taking one of his bags and heading back to their bedroom.

Once she had put his bag on the bed, she was greeted with warm arms wrapping around her waist. Penelope smiled and turned around to meet Fenris’ eyes. His green eyes looked tired, but his mouth was twisted into a loving smile. He pecked her lips a couple times, his hand trying to run through her hair but getting caught on her ponytail.

“Ouch, Fen. You’re going to yank my hair out of my scalp at this rate,” She teased, pressing her hand to his face with a smile.

“I’m sorry, amatus. I just…missed you,” He murmured, tightening his grip on her waist.

“You’re acting like I didn’t miss you at all this month. The bed was so cold without you,” She replied, nuzzling into his neck.

Fenris ran his hand up her back and rubbed in between her shoulder blades, “Don’t worry, I won’t be leaving that long anymore. I don’t think I can stand to sleep without you.”

“Well, fear not, because this bed is big enough for the both of us!” Hawke declared, gesturing to the new bed she bought a couple weeks prior. With Fenris’ consent, of course.

“Very nice, I assume it’s got a thick pillow top,” He rumbled, pressing his hand into the mattress.

“We could test it,” She whispered in his ear, tracing her fingers down his spine.

“You’re asking quite a bit of such an exhausted man,” Fenris responded.

“All I was suggesting is that we jump on the bed, love! What were you talking about?” She implored with innocent eyes.

“Mmmm,” Fenris let her go and went over to his side of the bed, beginning to unpack his bag and prepare to go to sleep.

“Before you go to bed, Fen, I want to show you what else I bought!” She said happily, fixing him with her pleading eyes.

He gave her a look, before shrugging, “What is it?”

Penelope grinned mischievously, before heading into the spare bedroom to pick up the bag she had packed up earlier. She wasn’t sure how her husband would react to these…’toys’. They had never done anything like this before.

“I hope you don’t get freaked out about this stuff,” She called to him, coming back into the bedroom with the paper bag. She set it down on the edge of the bed and beckoned him over to her.

“What is it?” He repeated curiously, standing and coming over to stand beside her.

He peered into the bag, before looking over at Hawke with a bewildered expression. “Are those…sex toys?”

“They are! You aren’t freaked you, are you love?”

“I’m not, Pen. I’ve seen plenty of sex toys before,” He told her with an amused expression.

“I just, didn’t want you to get weirded out, because I bought a couple of things I want to play with at some point,” Penelope said, a glimmer in her eye.

“Nothing you do weirds me out, anymore. We’re married, remember?” Fenris kissed her forehead, before his eyes darted back to the bag, “What did you get, exactly?”

“I’m glad you asked! Let’s take a look at door number one, shall we?” She dug into the bag and pulled out a bright pink dildo. Fenris choked and cleared his throat, trying to swallow his chuckles.

“That is, not for us. That was for my lonely nights,” Penelope announced, throwing it on the bed. Her cheeks flushed pink.

“Right, I’m glad you found entertainment while I was gone,” Fenris said with an amused tone.

“Anyways, why don’t you pull out the next thing?”

“Because I might discover another huge dildo. And then I will have to question your tastes,” Fenris offered, cracking a smirk.

“Just do it,” She elbowed him in the ribs, pointing at the bag.

Fenris gave her a skeptical look, but dug into the bag. His eyes narrowed, before he pulled something out by a strap. It was the strap-on Penelope had saw when she was strolling around the adult store. She wasn’t sure what she would do with it, never actually using one before, but thought it would be a nice addition to her growing sex toys.

“Interesting…” Fenris muttered, his eyes taking on a different light. Hawke raised her eyebrows and waved her hand in front of his face.

“Do you like it? I thought we could try it out one day,” She offered carefully.

“How about now?” Fenris asked, raising his eyes to meet hers. Penelope laughed nervously, her cheeks turning pink as she looked back down at the strap-on.

“You really want too? I mean, I’m not going to say it doesn’t interest me,” She replied, grinning down at him.

Fenris licked his lips, now blushing all the way to his ears, before he set it on the bed. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around Hawke. He pressed his lips to hers fiercely, catching Penelope off guard.

She immediately melted in his arms, opening her mouth and letting their tongues touch and dance. After a few moments, she pushed him back slightly.

“I thought you were tired, love. Changed your mind?”

“I’m as intrigued about this toy as you are. I just thought I would set the mood,” Fenris rumbled, his voice deep and rich in Penelope’s ears.

“My mood was already pretty horny before you got home. I’ve just been waiting for you,” She whispered in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe.

She could feel his husband shiver at that, as well as the erection rubbing against her legs. So, she took her chance and pushed him onto the bed. With a sly grin, she picked up the contraption on her bed and fiddled with it. It seemed pretty basic, just slide it on like underwear and click the straps to the right size.

Penelope shimmied out of her pants, leaving on her panties, she slid the device up her smooth legs and fastened it to her waist. It felt heavy on her hips, and she wasn’t sure how she felt about something protruding from her crotch.

“Take your pants off please,” She ordered with an innocent smile.

Fenris obliged, taking off his briefs as well. His cock was hard already, which surprised Penelope.

“And your shirt,” She nodded at him, sliding her own shirt over her head.

Once Fenris was completely naked and she only in her undergarments, she had to find the lube she had bought with everything else. The woman at the counter explained to her how men’s bodies worked, so she didn’t hurt her poor husband while fucking him.

She found what she was looking for, and proceeded to get on her knees on top of the bed. She sat there for a moment, looking at Fenris who was watching her curiously.

“I know this is a weird request, love. But I kind of want you to ride me,” She stated sheepishly.

Fenris’ tilted his head, before he gave her a small smile, “Anything for you. I did agree to this after all. Hand me the lube.” He put out his hand and Hawke gave him the bottle.

“Have you done this before?” She questioned.

“With a woman and a strap-on? Never. I’ve had sexual relations with men though, yes,” Fenris scooted back so he was sitting with his back against the wall. He spread his legs and looked up at Penelope, “Are you going to watch?”

“Mhm.”

Fenris clicked open the lube and dribbled it onto two fingers, before he inserted both into himself. Penelope let out a soft gasp at the insertion, her eyes darting in between his face and what he was doing.

Fenris scrunched up his face in pain, and Penelope leaned forward, prepared to stop him, “Does it…hurt?”

“Not as bad as the first time I did it. I’m fine though, amatus. Stop looking at me like that,” Fenris said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Fenris inserted a third finger and his head fell back against the wall with a thud and he let out a small moan. Penelope shifted where she was sitting on her legs, feeling herself get wet from just watching her husband pleasure himself. Her fingers ached to touch herself, but she restrained herself. She wanted to give Fenris pleasure right now. They could worry about her afterwards.

“I-I think I’m ready,” Fenris gasped out, bringing her attention back to him.

“And you’re sure about riding me? We can do a different position,” Penelope said quickly.

“This is your experience, Pen. We can do whatever you want,” Fen said warmly.

And with that, Penelope settled herself at the head of the bed, lying flat on her back. The dildo attached to the contraption sticking straight up in the air. Fenris took a deep breath, crawling on top of his wife and positioning himself above it.

Fenris pursed his lips and slowly inched down the shaft, stopping every couple of moments to get his bearings and adjust, before taking in more. Finally, he swallowed it, and he was sitting on top of Penelope.

Without a word spoken, Fenris began to ride her, hard and fast. Hawke felt the urge to meet his hips, so she thrusted up slightly, earning a moan from him. Fenris had his head tipped back, his eyes closed and his calloused palms dug into Penelope’s thighs. Hawke reached up and held onto his tattooed hips, watching him with an enraptured expression.

“You look so cute,” She told him.

Fenris’ only response was a strangled moan, squeezing her thighs tightly. Penelope loved the look of pleasure written across Fenris’ face, loved the feeling of his hips slamming against hers. It was a refreshing change not to be the one being fucked.

“I’m gonna—“ Fenris choked on his words, gasping loudly. He came all over Penelope’s stomach, causing Penelope to groan and rub her thighs together to get some friction in her nether region.

Once Fenris could breathe normally, he removed himself from the top of Penelope and laid down next to her, draping an arm carefully over her breasts. He placed a sloppy kiss onto her temple, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

“I’m going to assume you enjoyed that,” Penelope broke the silence, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and running her fingers through his white hair.

“There are no words to describe it,” Fenris responded, biting into her neck softly.

“Ouch, what are you doing?” She slapped his shoulder playfully.

“I think you need some help handling your own arousal, don’t you?” Fenris removed his face from her neck, sliding his hand down her sticky stomach and into her panties.

“Already wet, amatus? We’ve barely scratched the surface tonight. I’ve got a lot to make up for.”


End file.
